The One
by Kiyomi Hasebe
Summary: "Ini kejadian yang kualami saat umur 10 tahun, sepulang sekolah.."-Izaya. /ShiZaya. Shizuo x Izaya. OneShoot/ Reading for pleasure!


_**Durarara! owned by Ryohgo Narita**_

 _ **Story is mine**_

* * *

.

.

.

" _Peringatan Gempa. Kondisi gawat. Harap seluruh warga segera melakukan evakuasi darurat. Ini bukan simulasi. Perhatian. Seluruh warga harap segera evakuasi. Pentingkan nyawa Anda sebelum harta benda Anda."_

Aku sudah lama berharap untuk mati.

 _"Waktu tersisa 2 jam lagi. Semua warga harap segera evakuasi demi keamanan nyawa Anda. Waktu hanya tersisa 2 jam untuk evakuasi. Sekali lagi ini bukan simulasi . Semua warga diharuskan evakuasi dalam waktu 2 jam."_

Suara dari pengeras suara umum itu lama-lama mengganggu telingaku. Kulihat semua orang berlari sekencang mungkin, meninggalkan mobilnya, membuang sepeda yang dikendarainya, sebuah Bus berhenti dan si supir menggiring para penumpangnya untuk keluar dan berlari.

Semua orang berlari ke satu arah. Dan aku hanya menjadi penonton mereka.

Jalanan seketika sepi. Orang-orang meninggalkanku dan mulai menghilang dari pandanganku. Namun kakiku tidak mengikuti langkah mereka. Aku tetap berjalan seperti biasa karena panik seperti orang-orang lain itu rasanya tidak penting.

Ini saat yang tepat bagiku untuk mati.

Getaran-getaran kecil mulai terasa di bawah telapak kakiku setelah setengah jam berlalu. Biasanya masyarakat kebanyakan takut dengan gempa. Mereka akan menyelamatkan diri sebelum maut merenggut nyawa mereka. Tapi, aku lain. Aku malah berharap gempa segera menghancurkan tempat ini serta membawa nyawaku pergi. Aku sudah muak dengan hidupku. Orangtuaku tidak peduli padaku. Tidak ada orang yang mau berteman denganku. Aku punya dua saudara, tapi sepertinya mereka tidak mau akur denganku bahkan tidak menghormatiku sebagai kakak.

Semua manusia di dunia ini memandangku sebagai anak yang aneh.

Aku selalu mendapat peringkat satu. Aku unggul dalam hal apapun. Tapi entah mengapa, aku tidak cocok dengan manusia. Maka dari itu, yang terbaik bagiku adalah mati. Toh, tidak akan ada yang menangisi kematianku.

Satu jam habis terbuang. Getaran-getaran semakin jelas dan aku hampir tersandung karena tanah bergoyang. Namun itu tidak membuatku goyah. Tetap kupasang sikap setenang mungkin seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tapi aku bingung kenapa kedua tanganku menggenggam erat tali ranselku.

Beberapa sudut permukaan jalan mulai retak. Bangunan-bangunan perlahan runtuh. Pohon tumbang. Langit mendung dan angin berhembus sangat dingin menambah suasana mencekam. Ah... aku pasti akan mendapatkan kematian yang agung. Perayaan seperti ini hanya untuk kematian seorang bocah berumur 10 tahun itu sebenarnya berlebihan, tapi aku senang. Kakiku terdiam. Dan berharap sebuah batu besar jatuh menimpaku, atau sebuah lubang terbuka akibat kerak bumi yang terbelah di bawah kakiku. Agar aku segera sampai pada ajalku.

"WOI, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BODOH!? KENAPA DIAM SAJA DISANA!?"

Kalau tidak salah dengar, telingaku menangkap bentakan garang ditengah-tengah suara kerusakan gedung-gedung yang mulai ambruk akibat pergeseran lempeng bumi. Apakah itu suara manusia? Untuk memastikan, aku menoleh kearah sumber dimana tadi aku mendengarnya. Dan dengan tidak percaya menemukan sesosok bocah berambut jabrik coklat tua yang sepertinya seumuran denganku, berlari kearahku.

"KAU BOSAN HIDUP, HAH!? KENAPA TIDAK LARI!?"

Bocah aneh itu sudah ada di hadapanku dan meluapkan emosinya padaku. Alisku mengernyit, dia benar-benar membuatku kesal.

"Apa urusanmu!? Kenapa kau marah-marah begitu padaku!?"

"HAAAH!? DASAR BODOH! MASIH BOCAH SAJA PAKAI ACARA BUNUH DIRI! AYO PERGI KE TEMPAT AMAN SELAGI SEMPAT!" Bocah jabrik itu semakin emosi dan tiba-tiba menarik tanganku untuk berlari ke suatu tempat.

Tentu saja aku tidak terima atas perlakuannya! Memang siapa dia, tiba-tiba menghentikanku disaat kematianku sudah dekat!?

"Hei! Lepaskan aku! Jangan sok simpati padaku, memang kau siapa!?" Aku mencoba untuk meronta, tapi yang kurasakan genggaman si bocah jabrik sangat kuat di pergelanganku. Sehingga aku tidak berdaya dan yang kudapatkan malah rasa sakit di pergelangan tanganku. Aku tidak menyangka dia sangat kuat. Lagipula dia tetap berlari tanpa mempedulikan protes dariku.

"Kau cerewet ya seperti perempuan..."

Tiba-tiba dia menoleh padaku. Kalau aku tidak salah lihat, dia tersenyum padaku. Aku merasa bukan diri sendiri ketika merasakan pipiku memanas.

"Kau yang—AWAS!"

Waktu seperti diberi efek _slow motion_.

Awalnya aku hanya ingin membalas perkataan si bocah jabrik karena gengsi. Tapi tiba-tiba kulihat diatas kepala kami ada sebuah reruntuhan bangunan melayang turun kearah kami berdua. Benda mematikan tersebut akan menghantam kami, tidak bisa berhenti

Entah kenapa rasa takutku akan kematian kembali lagi.

Tapi nyatanya, aku dan si jabrik masih hidup.

"Kh... Kau... tidak apa-apa?" Si jabrik menanyakan keadaanku ketika dirinya sendiri sedang dalam keadaan yang sebenarnya tidak dapat kupercaya.

Dia menahan reruntuhan yang hampir menimpa kami. Dengan kedua tangannya...

"H-HEI! JUSTRU AKU YANG BERTANYA SEPERTI ITU!" Aku kehilangan kontrol emosiku. Teriakanku keluar begitu saja. Tangisku pecah. Padahal aku sudah dalam keadaan terduduk, tapi sekujuran badanku tetap menggigil.

Aku ketakutan.

"Ini memang tidak bisa dipercaya... Tapi tenanglah, aku baik-baik saja!" Si jabrik melempar batu besar yang sebelumnya ada diatas punggungnya ke arah lain. Kepalanya berdarah tapi dia seperti tidak menyadarinya.

"Kau tahu... Aku memang monster. Kekuatanku diluar batas nalar manusia. Orang-orang membenciku dan selalu membuatku marah. Hidupku sulit. Tapi aku tidak ingin mati begitu saja, karena itu berarti aku kalah dengan cara yang terlalu mudah. Meskipun aku orang aneh yang tiba-tiba sok jadi pahlawan dengan menolongmu, aku ingin berharap, kau untuk lebih menghargai nyawa yang telah ditakdirkan ada dalam tubuhmu..." Si jabrik berjongkok untuk menatap mataku yang basah. Dia tersenyum, sangat tulus.

Ternyata si jabrik bernasib sama denganku.

Jantungku berdetak cepat. Dadaku seperti mau meledak. Emosiku bercampur aduk dan menjadi rumit. Aku hanya menunduk dalam diam karena tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Tiba-tiba bocah jabrik memelukku erat tanpa rasa canggung.

Seluruh emosiku langsung meledak. Aku menangis sangat keras dalam dekapan seorang bocah yang bahkan tak kuketahui namanya. Pada dasarnya aku sangat lelah. Aku menyerah...

Walaupun dengan sombong aku pernah merasa lebih baik pergi dari dunia ini, nyatanya aku masih takut mati.

Tapi karena pertemuanku dengan si jabrik aneh yang suka marah-marah, ada keinginan untuk hidup lagi di dalam jiwaku. Karena dialah satu-satunya orang yang peduli padaku, serta bilang padaku bahwa nyawaku sangat berharga.

Dan aku, langsung jatuh cinta padanya...

.

.

.

Lima belas tahun berlalu setelah gempa sebesar 4 skala richter terjadi di Ikebukuro.

Dan disnilah aku. Menghadapi monster mengamuk bernama Shizuo Heiwajima—orang yang membenciku hanya karena aku suka mempermainkan hidup orang lain. Kuhindari dengan mudah segala macam benda besar yang dilemparkan pria rambut jabrik blonde itu padaku dengan seringai meremehkan.

Shizu-chan adalah manusia paling kubenci di seluruh dunia ini.

Tapi kekuatannya yang diluar nalar manusia mengingatkanku pada bocah jabrik brunet yang pernah menyelamatkan hidupku. Ah tidak, bahkan sama persis. Jadi apabila dipertemukan, apakah bocah jabrik dapat mengalahkan Shizu-chan? Aku membayangkan dia pasti sudah tumbuh dewasa sama sepertiku, jadi bisa saja dia menjadi lebih kuat bahkan melebihi Shizu-chan.

Sejak insiden gempa yang mempertemukanku dengan bocah jabrik, aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi. Padahal, aku memilih tetap hidup daripada bunuh diri pun termotivasi darinya juga. Dan aku sangat berharap—bahkan sangat menanti, dia datang menyelamatkanku lagi. Aku merindukannya. Dia masih seseorang yang sangat kucintai-persetan ketika orang bilang aku _gay_.

Aku ingin si jabrik brunet membunuh Shizu-chan untukku...

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _a/n: Pertama-tama maafkan saya karena belum sempat melanjutkan fic lain yang berseri. Saya akan usahakan lain waktu pasti update *bows  
_**

 ** _Pokoknya yang sudah baca ini, terima kasih banyak! Ini hanya ide random yang muncul akibat melihat suatu kejadian, jadi ya, harap maklum kalau tidak jelas /plak_**

 ** _Reviews ya~! Dan sampai ketemu di fic lain~_**

 ** _Ja ne~!_**


End file.
